


The Fight Worth Losing

by YearOfLukadrien



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Writing, Bets & Wagers, Competition, Everyone Is Gay, Fights, First Kiss, M/M, Short One Shot, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, basically luka and adrien are gay and love each other and no one can stop me, im not good at writing but lukadrien compels me, lukadrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearOfLukadrien/pseuds/YearOfLukadrien
Summary: Chat Noir makes a wager that Luka can't bring himself to refuse.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 249





	The Fight Worth Losing

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is bad and short but im not a good author and i wrote this in like an hour or so
> 
> hasnt been proofread so grammar and spelling mistakes ahead im sure

Viperion gasped for air, leaning against the wall in a struggle for oxygen. He knew that training would be tough but he had no idea it would be  _ that _ tough. It hadn’t even been that long yet but the constant barrage of punches and kicks from a seemingly unphased Chat Noir took a lot out of him. He lifted his head when he heard a cocky scoff from Chat, glaring daggers at the cat hero. 

“That’s what? The fifth time I’ve beaten you in a row?” He taunted, though Viperion knew it was all said in jest. “If you can’t even beat me a single time, how’re you gonna beat up the akuma?” His voice was a little more serious this time, or as serious as a punny teen in leather could be rather. “Perhaps this isn’t working, maybe we should raise the stakes?”

The older boy simply laughed, what could he possibly do to raise the stakes? “Chat, I just think we should stop for the night. It’s clear we’re not getting anything done.”

Chat sauntered over with that signature devilish smirk, lips curled as if he’d just caught his prey. “Oh, come on! You can’t seriously be giving up without hearing my proposition?” The hero had grown so close that he could feel his breath brush against his neck. Viperion sighed and nodded as if to say to continue, knowingly falling right into Chat Noir’s trap. “If I win the next battle, you have to send a video to the Ladyblog of you doing the chicken dance.” 

It wasn’t really all that bad of a dare, Viperion thought, the dare was about as tame as they could come. It’d probably make rounds for a week but it would no doubt be forgotten by everyone but the most diehard fans in no time. “And if I win?” He asked, smirking as he already knew just what the hero would say.

“I’ll do anything one thing of your choosing, absolutely anything.” 

“Anything?”

“ **Anything.** ”

Viperion immediately offered his hand up for a handshake. “It’s a deal.” His mind had already been concocting a brilliant scheme, all that was left was the execution. He could tell that Chat hadn’t a single worry, likely because in all the time they’d fought he had yet to win once so there was really no chance he would win the next match. That’s what he thought anyway. 

Chat turned his back and walked a few feet away. “So, a few rules to keep this nice and fair: no face hits, no leaving the roof, and especially no powers.” Viperion nodded in agreement, leaving his spot leaning against the wall to stand across from Chat. Chat Noir’s eyes narrowed and the same devilish grin from earlier reappeared but this time Viperion returned the grin in kind. His own grin was mischievous, eyes narrowing into slits not too unlike his namesake. If the hero wasn’t mistaken, Chat Noir’s eyes flashed with worry for a single moment. “Let’s get this fight started.” Viperion shouted, beginning to run towards the cat hero with his hands at the ready. 

Chat unsheathed his staff, swinging towards the other hero’s legs. He jumped right in time, landing a kick into Chat’s chest that sent him backwards a foot or so. It was only a moment before Chat regained his composure and ran back towards him, managing to get in a quick punch. Viperion gasped in surprise but managed to swipe under the other hero’s leg, sending him falling to the floor. It continued like this for a few minutes, Viperion would land several hits and then Chat would land one or two, over and over again until the dyed-hair hero managed to knock Chat off the roof that was their battlefield.

“I win!” Luka shouted happily, pumping his fists up in the air in a rather out of character display of joy. Chat Noir looked absolutely shocked but his face quickly went from said shock to pride of his new teammate. 

“That you did, Snake Eyes.” Chat quipped, the hero slightly out of breath for once that night. “That you did.” He repeated, giving him an approving smirk. “So, what is it you want me to do? Put a shoe on my head or something?” He teased, expecting Viperion to just say something like that or telling the entirety of Paris he lost. 

“Oh, you think I would do something that boring?” He asked, walking over to Chat in an imitation of how the other hero had done just earlier. Chat’s eyes widened at the sudden taunting tone he’d taken. It wasn’t a tone he’d heard from that hero before and Chat couldn’t help the reddening of his cheeks in response. “What I want is you, kitten.”

Chat Noir froze right in place, he’d been called kitten before but something about the tone he had used and that hungry glare in his eyes sent Chat shivering. He chided himself for thinking of his team mate like that, he liked Ladybug and not him. Chat swallowed the lump in his throat, struggling to come up with one of the quips that normally came so easily to him. “Want me? Like want me to let you use my miraculous for a week or something?” He replied, immediately mental facepalming at the quiver of his voice.

Viperion clicked his lips together in a disapproving tone. “I want you, kitten, I want to kiss you.” Viperion was thoroughly enjoying the deer in the headlights look coming from the usually composed and cocky cat-themed hero. His face was mere inches from Chat’s, it would be so easy for Viperion to merely claim the hero’s lips in a kiss but he wanted to draw it out and savor the momentary vulnerability of a normally so strong hero. Viperion treasured every labored breath coming from his lips, memorized every shade of red that stained his tan cheeks. He had never really realized just how handsome Chat was until he was this close, until he saw the moonlight hitting his eyes the way it was in that moment.

Chat was absolutely stunned. It started as a joke, he knows that Viperion meant it as a joke at first too but now he wasn’t so sure that Viperion was still a joking and he wasn’t so sure that he wanted Viperion to be joking anymore either. Before he could even consider the possible problems that could arise from indulging in him, Viperion filled the gap.

The moment they locked lips, any worries in the back of either of their minds fade away into white noise. The sounds of the city grew faint and the only noise he heard was their shared breaths and his own heartbeat. Chat wrapped his arms around the other hero, desperately pulling him closer to fill the void between their bodies. Noir held on as if Viperion would float away to never be seen again and Viperion just eagerly met him in full. It was a perfect moment, the reason for the kiss itself even being almost entirely forgotten. 

Entirely forgotten, that is, until the beeping of a miraculous could be heard. The passionate makeout was broken, both boys suddenly coming to their senses once more. It took Chat Noir a moment before he realized just why Viperion’s miraculous was beeping. “Why you little sneaky son of a-”

Viperion sputtered out a quick goodbye and jumped off into the city at record speeds. Chat Noir’s anger quickly faded away into mere amusement. He touched his lips, already craving the other’s once more. “Here’s hoping for a rematch next time.”


End file.
